That¡¦s The End¡K Is It Not?
by Tsukikage1
Summary: just as Zidane and Dagger thought everything was perfect, and they were getting married...a girl poped out of no where.... exclaiming that Zidane is her long lost love!?!? takes place after the whole game. FLAMING ALLOWED>_
1. Default Chapter

Hiya y'all people!! It's Tsukikage again!! Trying to trash everyone's eyes….but I just felt like to put this fic (which I made up in less than 10min….) up….  
  
FLAMINGS ALLOWED!! I don't care if people flame my fic so there u go…..PLEASE R&R by the way~ ^_~  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
1 That's The End… Is It Not?  
  
  
  
It was sometime after Zidane came back to Alexandria, everything seemed to be going just fine. Steiner got together with Beatrix, even though no one knew what's so good about the old rust tin can. They stayed by Dagger's- now known as Queen Garnet Til Alexandros 17th- side, protecting her with their lives. Vivi went back to Black Mage Village to live there with the rest of Black Mages and the Gemnomes, and of course, his six lovely sons. Eiko got adopted by Regent Cid and Lady Helen, they lived happily together making their airships ( sweat drop…). Freya and Sir Fratley rebuilt Burmecia together. Though it was hard work, but they felt that as long as they're by each other's side, it's going to be ok. Quina worked in the Alexandria castle as the main chef, although he/she have really bad grammar (worse than me…||bbb), but his/her fellow chefs can understand he/she just fine. Amarant is still a lone wolf, but he's got Lani following him everywhere. Even though it's like another Eiko in hand, but he doesn't hate it when Lani follows him. Dagger- now known as Queen Garnet Til Alexandros 17th , followed her mother's path and ruled the country just fine. She constantly thought about how her mother ruled the country, faced lots of troubles, but there's always someone there to cheer her up – Zidane. Our one and only monkey boy Zidane, was no longer the cute little boy. He has grown taller, and also more handsome (still a lady's man of course^-^). He and Dagger's relationship grew rapidly, and they were just about to get married.  
  
  
  
One night, after a hard day for Dagger, Zidane suggested that the two of them get out of the castle to have a night of fun. After a long time, they sat by the fountain to rest their legs from walking on the streets. It was full moon that night, stars shined in the sky, wind pressed warmly against their skin. The environment was good, a little bit too good perhaps… they sat closer together…and closer… and closer (ok I think you all get the point…) and their lips were just about to touch each other….  
  
  
  
"Zidane my love!! I've finally found you!!" came a voice of a girl, interrupting them.  
  
Both Zidane and Dagger looked at her with a shocked face, there was the awkward silence… Zidane pointed at himself, trying to confirm if the girl was talking to him. The girl nodded and took out her handkerchief to wipe her tears away from her eyes.  
  
  
  
"At last… I have finally found you… I've been looking for you for so long~!! Sniff sniff…"  
  
  
  
Silence…  
  
  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?!?" the pair shouted out loud.  
  
  
  
~to be continued~  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
Tsuki's corner:  
  
Hehehe……I know it sucked… but like I told you all before…I'M BORED TO HELL SO I DONNO WHAT I'LL DO!! ( I didn't say that did I??) so… sorry for trashing all of your eyes…. Then again… PLEAZ R&R!!_ thankyu~~  
  
Ja na~~ 


	2. 2nd chapter

Chapter 2…just to tell you all…don't expect too much from this chapter…cuz I didn't know how to connect chapter 1 and 3…  
  
THANKYU ORNERY-CHAN!! I knew there was something wrong with Hilda's name… ahh…..  
  
Anyways… read on…  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
That's The End… Is It Not? Ch.2  
  
  
  
"… First of all… what's your name?"  
  
Since their date was totally ruined, Zidane and Dagger went back to the castle, but also bringing the girl along with them. Now that it's lighter, they can finally see the girl's face more clearly. She was still just a kid… probably still about 13 of age (reminder: Zidane and Dagger are probably about 19 now). She had long navy hair tied up into a low ponytail. And her eyes… well… you can only say that it's not what you see every day… it's a bloody red sort of color.  
  
"My name? You forgot my name, Zidane honeybun??"  
  
"…………*sweat*" Geez… this IS like another Eiko in hand…  
  
"Anyways… my name's Kiriko, Kiriko Shimizu. I came from Lindblum, and I'm proud of it!!"  
  
"(Regent Cid would be happy to hear that) Ok then… next, why were you looking for Zidane?" Dagger posed the second question to Kiriko.  
  
"Don't you update the news, lady?? I'm Zidane's long lost love! Of course I'll be looking for him!!"  
  
Dagger was already trying to control her temper when she heard that Zidane's – her soon to be husband – "long lost love" was looking for him. Now that Kiriko was talking to her in that tone… if only she knew that I'm the queen of Alexandria… she thought to her self… the line was just that close to snap into half…  
  
Mean while… Zidane… still dreaming off in his own world trying to figure out who this "long lost love" is. He doesn't remember anyone had the name "Kiriko"… yet… he doesn't remember much about all the girls that he had hit on over the years. But again, this girl… she's just a bit too young for him… He had stop chasing after girls since he met Dagger, by that time… Kiriko was still around 10years-old.  
  
Suddenly, the door slammed open. Everyone turned to see who was there.  
  
"Queen Garnet!! Thank goodness you're here!!" it was Steiner, gasping for air. Looked like he had run all over the castle to look for Dagger. The night continued, "There were news about people seeing you in the city!! I thought that no-good Zidane tried to kidnap you again…"  
  
"Hey… don't you have any faith in me, Rusty??" Zidane woke up from day daydreaming, sat on the chair backwards.is eyes at Steiner. "Why would I be kidnapping my soon-to-be wife anyways? It's not like we're gonna run away together…(although we did…for about 2 hours…)"  
  
"Huh!? Zidane you're getting married!?!?!? How could you!! Have you forgotten the good times we had!?!?" the navy-haired girl jumped up the chair and yelled out.  
  
"Well…" Zidane scratched his head, sweat dropping.  
  
"EH!? WHO'S THIS!?!? /gasp/ Don't tell me…" Steiner stepped back one step. "You two already had a child before you get married?? And she's already this big!?!? Why you Zidane….I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!!!" his eyes glowed…in yellow… sort of like Vivi's eyes. The night took out his sword, and got into position of slashing the blond boy's head off.  
  
Kiriko watched as the night tried to Zidane, and Dagger tried to stop the crazy night. She looked amazed, with some sparkles in her eyes.  
  
"Omigod Zidane…your….YOUR TIN CAN MOVES!!!" Kiriko yelled out in awed voice. She ran towards the "tin can" she called, and looked at "it" carefully.  
  
"WHAT!?!? How dare you talk to a night of Pluto like THAT!? I'm not a tin can!!" Steiner jumped and screamed with frustration.  
  
"Wow~~ It talks too!!! Zidane~ where did you buy it?? I want one too!!" the girl's eyes widen even more. It feels like there're flowers in the back round…  
  
"…(sweat)…"  
  
"It is rather late right now… why don't we call everybody here tomorrow so we can find out what to do with her?" Dagger looked at the clock, and suggested.  
  
"I guess that would be a good idea right now…" Zidane stared at Kiriko and Steiner, looks like the war between the two might not end any time soon…  
  
"Kiriko come on now, I'll prepare a room for you." Said Dagger gently, pulling Kiriko away from Steiner who's now all red from the anger.  
  
"But you still didn't tell me where to find it~ aww~ can you pleeeeezzz tell meeee~~~?"  
  
"Maybe later…."  
  
Minutes after Dagger brought Kiriko to her room…  
  
"Well Steiner…I guess I should thank you from getting her attention off me…" said Zidane, still staring at the entrance of the room.  
  
"I'm sure that you'll have to pay me back some day…"  
  
~to be continue or end~ 


End file.
